


sweet child o’ mine

by borealisboys



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Softie Deckard Shaw, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borealisboys/pseuds/borealisboys
Summary: deckard is at a loss at what to do when sam comes home crying and refusing to show him her face. comfort ensues.





	sweet child o’ mine

**Author's Note:**

> look i kinda hate this because it’s 2am but i can’t get this idea out of my head...this is pretty bad work i’m not gonna lie but i just needed to get it out there lmao. i think after seeing how soft decks gets with kids in the fate of the furious, i needed to show how he is with his mans own kiddo. 
> 
> also sorry for the lapslock writing, i just can’t get writing out correctly oops

“sam? what’s wrong?” deckard asked gently, bending down a bit to get eye level with the crying child. her whole body was quivering as she cried. she opened her mouth to reply but instead let out a shaky sob, rubbing at her eyes. 

“did something happen at school?” he asked then tried to pull her hands from her face but decided not to pull too hard when she relented. she had come in straight from the school bus and ran immediately up to her room, locking herself in. luke was on some mundane mission in alaska which left deckard alone with sam for the first time. he’d never seen sam cry before and was at a loss for what to do. 

she nodded. 

“what happened at school? is somebody bullying you?” he tucked a lock of frizzy hair behind her ear and rubbed her back in a way he hoped was soothing. she let out a juddering exhale again before removing her hands from her face. 

deckard felt his face harden and his fist clench before he could stop it. there on sam’s beautiful face was a swollen, shining bruise that spanned her cheek and went up to the bottom of her eye. 

“who did this?” he asked, jaw clenched and fire raging within him. god he was going to absolutely murder whatever kid had dared to lay a finger on her. she sniffled quietly. 

“matthew,” she mumbled and deckard nodded firmly, standing up and taking sam’s hand. 

“matthew,” he began to walk, sam following him, clutching his hand tightly, “and why did matthew decide to punch you?” he questioned, coming to a stop in the kitchen where he sat sam down on one of the breakfast stools and began to rifle in the freezer. sam sniffled. 

“he said that having two dads means you don’t love me,” she answered and deckard froze, taking in what she just said over and over again. two dads? she thought of him as her dad? 

“what?” he replied, trying to keep his composure, turning back around to face her. she sniffled, folding the ends of her sleeves around her hands, an act that made her look much younger. 

“i-i told him that his mom and dad don’t love him because they always have their staff to do all the parent stuff with him,” she toyed her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

“and then he punched you?” deckard found the peas in the freezer and took them out, wrapping the bag up in cloth. 

“yeah,” she was quiet, deliberating, and flinched when deckard applied gentle pressure to her bruise with the peas. 

“didn’t a teacher see it happen?” he questioned, pushing damp strands of hair from her face. 

“no...it was pretty close to the end of the day and i didn’t wanna miss the bus so i just ran away,” she sniffed again and deckard sighed softly. 

“do you want me to go in school tomorrow? sort him out?” he asked and sam raised an eyebrow that mimicked her father’s little habit perfectly. 

“you gonna kill him?” she questioned and deckard laughed. 

“no...we’ll just have a little chat,” he said with a mischievous smile and sam giggled, wincing when it caused strain on her bruise. they were quiet for a moment, deckard shifting the peas around on her face. 

“for the record, princess,” he said quietly after clearing his throat, “your father and i love you very much.”

samantha broke out in a grin so wide it lit up her whole face. it clearly hurt by the way her eye twitched but she didn’t care and continued to smile at him like he’d given her the universe itself. she wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck, her cloud of hair tickling him in the face. 

“i love you too, dad,” she whispered and hugged him tighter. deckard smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her too.


End file.
